If
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Severus is sitting in his room thinking about his relationship with Hermione when she bursts into his room with news that will change their lives. Warning: Student/teacher


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 620

Title: If

Note: AU! Severus doesn't die

Warnings: Previous student/ teacher.

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: March 18th - Goddess of Fertility Day: Write about getting pregnant.

Slytherin Challenge: Severus Snape

Religious Holidays/Events: December 31st - Watch Night (Christian): Write about reminiscing.

* * *

Severus remembered the first time Hermione confronted him with her feelings. She was to the point, saying that if they died in the war, she wanted to spend her last night with him. He sat in the teachers quarters smiling as he reminisced.

He might have been snarky, but the truth was he was always on the Orders side, and when he confessed to Hermione, she instantly believed him. He sometimes wondered if she really did at first or if she did it because she believed they would all die.

That night had been something special, for both of them.

"Severus," Hermione said, bursting into his room with a look of worry on her face. The two had been seeing each other for a year now, and she often visited the school to see him.

"What's wrong my love?" Severus asked, concerned at her behaviour.

"I, um," she stuttered.

"Come here," he held out his arms and she sat down on his lap, and he wrapped her in his strong embrace. As he cuddled her close to his chest he felt her body start to shake and he stroked her hair soothingly. "Tell me," he urged.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Severus thought his heart had stopped for a second. She was _pregnant?_ Dealing with her parents had been hell, and now they were expecting a child out of wedlock.

"You know I love you," she said slowly through her tears. "But this wasn't what I had planned."

"I know," Severus replied reassuringly. He didn't want her to worry about anything. His position at the school would keep them going, and if needed he would take something else. "I would do anything for you."

"I wanted to…" she started, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"You are carrying our child, I won't let you think of it," he insisted. She smiled timidly and he hoped she believed that the two of them could face parenthood together.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Hermione said softly, putting her head against his chest.

"You never have to," he promised. "I'll always be there for you."

"What about my parents?" she sighed.

"Well, what if we make it official?" Severus asked her, slowly moving so that she was sitting on his bed, and getting up.

"What?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"Marry me, Hermione Granger," Severus said.

"My parents will _kill _me," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"Not while you're pregnant," he said half-teasingly.

"You're serious about this?" she asked, gesturing at her stomach awkwardly.

"What was it you said to me that night?" Severus asked in response.

"If we die tonight, I want to spend my last night in your arms, and if we live, I want to live my life with you," she replied, her cheeks turning red again at the memory of her forwardness with a former professor.

"I want to live with you, Hermione, my love, be my wife?" he asked her again softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll get you a ring," Severus said, his face held its usual snark, but he was aware that Hermione knew his true feelings beneath the facade.

"I love you," she said softly, ignoring the comment completely.

"And I love you," he said. "No more if…"

"No, it's the three of us, from now on," Hermione replied.

"How far along are we?" Severus asked her; suddenly eager to find out when this beautiful woman would have his child.

"Three weeks," she said.

"Three weeks? That means…" Severus trailed off. Three weeks ago was the anniversary of the first night they ever spent together.

She nodded, "Exactly a year."

"Our gift," he whispered, holding a hand to her stomach in awe.


End file.
